The field of this invention is agriculture, particularly fertilizer compositions used therein.
Fertilizers are materials that are used to supply elements needed for plant nutrition. Fertilizer materials may be in the form of solids, semi-solids, slurry suspensions, pure liquids, aqueous solutions and gases. Fertilizing materials may be introduced into a plant""s environment in a number of different ways, including through addition to the soil, through application directly to a plant""s foliage, and the like. The use of fertilizers is critical to commercial agriculture as fertilizers are essential to correct natural deficiencies and/or replace components in soil. A number of different types of fertilizer compositions have been developed and employed in agriculture. However, there is continued interest in the development of new fertilizer compositions.
One type of element that is present in fertilizer composition is a plant nutrient mineral. Plant nutrient minerals of interest include: calcium, zinc, manganese, iron, etc. When plant nutrient minerals are administered in fertilizer compositions, they face a potential problem of xe2x80x9ctie-upxe2x80x9d on soil particles and/or plant tissue surfaces, e.g. foliage surfaces. Tie-up can result from electrostatic interactions, formation of insoluble precipitates, etc.
As it is desirable in many instances to employ a mineral containing fertilizer composition, of great interest is the identification of mineral compositions that do not suffer from tie-up. Of particular interest would be compositions which are made up of naturally occurring components.
Relevant Literature
U.S. Patents of interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,797,976; 5,696,094; 5,582,627; and 5,549,729.
Aqueous mineral compositions and methods for their use are provided. The subject aqueous mineral compositions include a plant nutrient mineral component that is made up of at least one plant nutrient mineral, e.g. calcium, manganese, zinc, iron, and a source of a naturally occurring low molecular weight chelating agent, e.g. a citric acid cycle intermediate or derivative thereof. The subject compositions find use in a variety of different applications, and are particularly suited for use in increasing the mineral content of a plant.
Aqueous mineral compositions and methods for their use are provided. The subject aqueous mineral compositions include a plant nutrient mineral component that is made up of at least one plant nutrient mineral, e.g. calcium, manganese, zinc, iron, and a source of a naturally occurring low molecular weight chelating agent, e.g. a citric acid cycle intermediate or a derivative thereof. The subject compositions find use in a variety of different applications, and are particularly suited for use in increasing the mineral content of a plant. In further describing the subject invention, the compositions will be described first in greater detail followed by a review of representative applications in which the compositions find use.
Before the subject invention is described further, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the particular embodiments of the invention described below, as variations of the particular embodiments may be made and still fall within the scope of the appended claims. It is also to be understood that the terminology employed is for the purpose of describing particular embodiments, and is not intended to be limiting. Instead, the scope of the present invention will be established by the appended claims.
In this specification and the appended claims, the singular forms xe2x80x9ca,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d include plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Unless defined otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood to one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs.
Compositions
As summarized above, aqueous mineral compositions are provided by the subject invention, where the aqueous mineral compositions include: (a) a plant nutrient mineral component that is made up of at least one plant nutrient mineral; and (b) a source of at least one naturally occurring chelating agent. Each of these components of the subject aqueous mineral compositions is now described separately in greater detail.
Plant Nutrient Mineral Component
The plant nutrient mineral component is a made up of one or more distinct plant nutrient minerals. Where the plant nutrient mineral component is made up of a plurality of (i.e. 2 or more) different plant nutrient minerals, the number of different minerals in the component typically ranges from about 2 to 15, usually from about 2-10 and more usually from about 2 to 5, wherein in certain embodiments the number of different minerals in the component ranges from about 2 to 4 and more usually from about 2 to 3. In many embodiments where a plurality of plant nutrient minerals make up the plant nutrient mineral component, the number of different plant nutrient minerals in the plant nutrient component is 3. In many other embodiments, the plant nutrient mineral component is made up of a single plant nutrient mineral.
The plant nutrient minerals that may be present in the plant nutrient mineral component are minerals that are beneficial to a plant. In many embodiments, the minerals are minerals that enhance the health of the plant, as measured in terms of growth rate, fruit production, fruit quality, disease resistance, tolerance to environmental stress and in general, the over improvement of the metabolic efficiency of the plant""s physiology, and the like. Representative plant nutrient minerals include, but are not limited to: calcium, manganese, iron, zinc, etc. Additional plant nutrient minerals include, but are not limited to: molybdenum, cobalt, boron, copper, silicon, selenium, nickel, aluminum, chromium and the like. Yet additional nutrients of interest in certain embodiments include, but are not limited to: nitrogen, phosphorous, potassium, magnesium, chloride, sodium, sulfur, and the like. In one embodiment, the plant nutrient mineral component is made up solely of calcium. In a second embodiment, the plant nutrient mineral component is made up solely of manganese. In a third embodiment, the plant nutrient mineral component is made up solely of zinc. In a fourth embodiment, the plant nutrient mineral component is made up solely of iron. In a fifth embodiment, the plant nutrient mineral component is made up of a plurality of three different plant nutrient minerals selected from the group consisting of calcium, manganese, zinc and iron, where a preferred component is made up of zinc, manganese and iron.
The plant nutrient mineral component of the subject aqueous mineral compositions makes up a significant percentage of the subject compositions. As such, the plant nutrient mineral component makes up from about 2 to 36, usually from about 3 to 15 and more usually from about 5 to 10% by weight of the subject aqueous mineral compositions. Where the plant nutrient mineral component is made up of a single plant nutrient mineral, e.g. calcium, iron, zinc, manganese, etc., the mineral typically is present in amounts ranging from about 2 to 36, usually from about 3 to 15 and more usually from about 5 to 10% by weight of the aqueous mineral composition. Where the plant nutrient mineral composition is made up of a plurality of different minerals, each distinct mineral is generally present in amount from about 0.5 to 30, usually from about 0.5 to 12 and more usually from about 1 to 10% by weight, where the combined amount of minerals generally ranges from about 2 to 40%, usually from about 4 to 20% and more usually from about 5 to 15% by weight of the aqueous mineral composition.
Source of Naturally Occurring Chelating Agent
As summarized above, the subject aqueous mineral compositions also include a source of at least one naturally occurring chelating agent. By naturally occurring chelating agent is meant that the chelating agent is a chelating agent that occurs in nature, i.e. not an agent that has been first synthesized by human intervention. The naturally occurring chelating agent is generally a low molecular weight chelating agent, where by low molecular weight chelating agent is meant that the molecular weight of the chelating agent does not exceed about 200 daltons. In many embodiments, the molecular weight of the chelating agent is greater than about 100 daltons.
Of particular interest as naturally occurring low molecular weight chelating agents are microbial produced chelating agents, where by xe2x80x9cmicrobial producedxe2x80x9d is meant that the chelating agent is produced by a microbe, where the microbe is generally a bacterium or a fungus. In many embodiments, the chelating agents are citric acid cycle intermediates and derivatives thereof. Specific chelating agents of interest include: malic acid, succinic acid, oxalacetic acid, ketoglutaric acid and citric acid and amino acids derived from citric acid cycle intermediates, such as glycine (75.1 daltons), alanine (89.1 daltons), serine (105.1 daltons), valine (117.2 daltons), threonine (119.1 daltons), cysteine (121.2 daltons), leucine (131.2 daltons), isoleucine (131.2 daltons), asparginine (132.1 daltons), glutamine (146.2 daltons), methionine (149.2 daltons), etc.
As mentioned above, the compositions comprise a source of at least one naturally occurring chelating agent. By source is meant that the compositions may include the chelating agents or an entity or component that produces the chelating agents. In many embodiments, the source of chelating agents is a living or viable microbial source of chelating agents. Generally, the microbial source is a bacterial or fungal culture which produces the requisite chelating agents.
Any convenient microbial source may be present in the composition. Representative microbes of interest include: Bacillus thuringiensis, strain 201 (active against Coleoptera); Bacillus Thuringiensis, strain 202 (active against Lepidoptera) and Bacillus subtilis, strain 301 (effective pathogen antagonist). Microbial sources of interest also include, but are not limited to, those listed in Table 1 below.
The composition may include a single type of microbe or a plurality of different types of microbes, where then composition includes a plurality of different types of microbes, the number of different types of microbes in the composition generally ranges from about 1 to 30, usually from about 1 to 15 and more usually from about 2 to 5. Of particular interest are microbes that exhibit disease and/or pest suppressing activity. Representative microbes that exhibit disease suppressing activity and/or pest suppressing activity include, but are not limited to, certain of those listed above, and the like.
The amount of microbes present in the aqueous mineral composition is sufficient provide the requisite concentration of chelating agents. Generally, the amount of microbes ranges from about 1,000 to 100 billion, usually from about 1000 to 10 billion and more usually from about 1,000 to 1 billion cfu/ml.
Water
As the subject compositions are aqueous compositions, they further include a substantial amount of water. The amount of water present in the composition may vary. Generally, the compositions include at least about 5%, usually at least about 20% and more usually at least about 30% water, where the amount of water present in the composition may be as high as 80% or higher, but generally does not exceed about 70% and usually does not exceed about 40%.
Additional Components
The subject compositions may include one or more additional components that impart one or more desired characteristics to the composition, e.g. enhanced microbe environment, suppression of fermentation activity, etc. One optional component of interest is one or more carbohydrates, e.g. simple sugars, where carbohydrates can buffer the microbes from detrimental components in the mixture. Fermentation suppression agents of interest include pH reducing agents, e.g. organic acids, and/or preservatives, e.g. potassium sorbate, propionic acid, acetic acid, etc.
Composition Preparation
The aqueous mineral compositions are prepared by combining sources of the minerals, the source of at least one chelating agent and water, as well as any other additional components, under conditions sufficient to produce an aqueous mineral composition. In many embodiments, dry sources of the mineral(s) are combined with an aqueous culture of microbes (where the microbes are the source of the naturally occurring chelating agents) where these two components are combined in amounts sufficient to yield the desired aqueous mineral composition.
The various components used to produce the subject compositions may be obtained from any convenient source and/or produced using conventional protocols known to those of skill in the art. For example, the microbial culture employed in many embodiments of the subject invention may be prepared using conventional culture techniques. The water that is used to produce the subject compositions may be tap water obtained from any convenient water source, e.g. a municipal water district, where the water may be purified or otherwise treated, e.g. to remove certain undesirable agents that may be initially present therein. The various minerals may be obtained from any convenient source, e.g. commercial vendors. A representative protocol for preparing the subject compositions is provided in the Experimental Section, infra.
Utility
The subject aqueous mineral compositions find use in a variety of applications. For example, the subject aqueous mineral compositions find use in enhancing the mineral content of a plant, i.e. the level of one or more minerals in the plant. The mineral level that is increased in the subject methods is the level of the mineral that is present in the composition employed in the subject methods. For example, if the mineral in the aqueous mineral composition is calcium, the level of calcium in the plant will be increased. The amount of increase accomplished by the subject methods is significant, where the magnitude of the increase is at least about 5%, usually at least about 20% and more usually at least about 75%, as compared to a control. Increasing the mineral content of a plant via the subject methods may be performed to achieve a variety of outcomes, including increasing plant health, increasing plant growth rate, increasing fruit size, enhancing fruit quality, etc.
The subject compositions also find use in pest control. Where the subject compositions are used in pest control, the compositions are used to at least reduce the undesirable activity of one or more pests with respect to a plant, where this reduction in undesirable activity may be accomplished via a number of different mechanisms, e.g. through death of the pest, through modification of the pest such that it produces reduced amount of toxic agents, etc. Pests that may be controlled with the subject compositions include: Lepidopterous pests, such as Peach Twig Borer, Oriental Fruit Moth, Codling Moth, Omnivorous Leafroller, Orange Tortrix, Green Fruitworm, Fruit Tree Leaf Roller, Cankerworm, Cutworm, Navel Orangeworm, Grapeleaf Skeletonizer, Grape Leaffolder, Armyworms, Saltmarsh Caterpillar, Sphinx Moths, Indian Meal Moth, Raisin Moth, American Plum Borer, Prune Limb Borer, Clear-Winged Moths (Sesiidae), Carpenter Moth, and the like; Coleopterous Pests, such as Grape Bud Beetle, Flea Beetle, Branch and Twig Borer, Japanese Beetle, Rose Beetle, Wireworms or Click Beetles (Elateridae), Hoplia Beetle, Western Grape Rootworm, Little Bear Beetle, Darkling Ground Beetle, Dried Fruit Beetle, Sawtoothed Grain Beetle, Southern Pine Beetle (Buprestidae), Longhorn Beetles (Cerambycidae), and the like, etc.
The subject compositions also find use in disease control. By disease control is meant that the subject compositions may be used to at least reduce the magnitude of a symptom of a plant disease, e.g. rot. Diseases that may be controlled using the subject compositions include: Fungal Diseases, such as Brown Rot, White Mould, Peicillum Rot, Scab, Anthracnose, Hull Rot, Eutypa Deadarm, Phomopsis, Powdery Mildew, Downey Mildew, Nectria Canker, Certocystis Canker, Cytospora Canker, Branch Wilt, Grey Mould, Shothole, Bread Mould, Alternaria Blight, Late Blight, Early Blight, Sooty Mould, Aerial Phytophthora, Fusarium Canker, and the like; Bacterial Diseases, such as Bacterial Canker, Walnut Blight, Fireblight, Angular Leaf Spot, Bacterial Leaf Spot, Bacterial Galls, and the like; etc.
In practicing the subject methods, the aqueous mineral composition is applied to at least one of: the plant, a portion thereof and soil associated therewith. As such, the composition is, in many embodiments, employed to foliage of the plant, e.g. either the entire part of the plant which is above the soil level or a portion thereof, e.g. fruit, leaves, etc. In other embodiments, the composition is applied to soil associated with the plant, i.e. soil proximal to the plant in which the plant is growing, i.e. soil that is contacted by the roots of the plant or from which the plant""s roots ultimately obtain nutrients and/or water.
A variety of different application protocols may be employed to apply the aqueous mineral composition. In certain embodiments, the aqueous composition is contacted with the soil. By contact is meant that the composition is introduced into the soil. As such, contact can include spraying so that the composition soaks into the soil, injecting the composition into the soil, flooding the soil with the composition, and the like. In yet other embodiments, the composition is contacted with at least a portion of the foliage of the plant. By contact in this context is meant that the aqueous composition is placed on the surface of the foliage of the plant(s) to be treated, where the term xe2x80x9cfoliagexe2x80x9d is used broadly to encompass not only the leaves of the plant, but every other part of the plant that is not underground, i.e. below the soil surface, such that the term xe2x80x9cfoliagexe2x80x9d includes leaves, stems, flowers, fruit, etc. Contact may be by any convenient method, including spraying, applying etc.
Depending on the particular protocol being performed and the desired outcome, as well as the nature of the composition, the environmental conditions and any other factors, the composition may be applied more than once over a given period of time. As such, the composition may be applied daily, weekly, every two weeks, monthly etc.
In many embodiments of the subject invention, the aqueous mineral compositions described above are applied or delivered in combination with an aqueous delivery vehicle. The aqueous delivery vehicle may be pure water, e.g. tap water, or an aqueous compositions that includes a carbohydrate source and other components. Of interest in many embodiments as aqueous delivery vehicles are those aqueous compositions described in copending application Ser. Nos. 09/149,930 and 09/222,459; the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. When delivered in combination of with an aqueous delivery vehicle, the ratio of the mineral composition to vehicle typically ranges from about 1 to 40, usually from about 1 to 20 and more usually from about 1 to 10.
The rate at which the subject compositions are applied to the plants may vary depending on the particular nature of the composition and the method by which it is applied, so long as a sufficient amount of the composition is applied to obtain the desired enhancement in mineral content of the plant. In many embodiments, the compositions are applied at a rate of between about 0.5 pint and 20 pts, usually from about 1 to 16 pts and more usually from about 1 to 8 pts/acre.